


Worst kept secrets

by stellecraft



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Obi-wan gets an aprhodisiac, Rimming, They knew there was a chance he'd get drugged, They talked about it beforehand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Cody and Rex adore their Jedi but their relationship is probably the worst kept secret among their men.





	1. Chapter 1

        Rex tried not to groan as the light flipped on in his room. Beside him, there was a groan. He wrapped his arms tighter around the person beside him and glared at the person who had flipped on the light. Anakin stood in the doorway smirking at them. Rex threw his Jedi commander the bird and turned to bury his face in Obi-wan’s neck. Only to find that Obi-wan was moving away. Rex groaned as Obi-wan pressed a kiss to his head and slid out of bed. Rex contemplated throwing a knife at Anakin for taking away Obi-wan.

        “Smugness is not a virtue of the Jedi.” Rex wondered when Obi-wan had pulled on the loose pants he wore but then remembered that in their haste the night before he hadn’t managed to get them fully off Obi-wan, just down enough so that he could work his way inside Obi-wan. Obi-wan must have pulled them up after instead of just kicking them off.

        “I’m sorry Master but you’re needed on the bridge.”

        “You could have just called me with the force.” Obi-wan was pulling his tunic on and grabbing his belt. “Do you need Rex as well?”

        “No just you.” This time Rex really did throw one of his knives at Anakin. Anakin stopped it with the force like Rex knew he would and his expression softened slightly. “I’ll send Cody your way when I see him.” Rex shot upright in bed remembering that Cody was supposed to join them last night. Obi-wan pulled Anakin out of the room before Rex really could murder his former apprentice. As the door closed behind them Obi-wan rubbed his face.

        “Do you have to antagonize him Anakin.”

        “I just have your best interests at heart Master. Besides its fun to poke fun at him occasionally.”

        “And you’re not like this with Cody why?”

        “Well Master, Cody is under your command.” Obi-wan stopped in the hallway and gave Anakin a speculative look.

        “You tried didn’t you.”

        “Of course, Master.” They entered the elevator before either of them spoke again. “Master why don’t you just have them spend the time in your rooms. Nobody would question it. It’s the worst kept secret among the men.”

        “Jedi are not supposed to have attachments Anakin.”

        “And you truly believe that you don’t have an attachment to them if you don’t bring them to your rooms?” Obi-wan rubbed his face again.

        “When did you become so karking observant?”

        “When you taught me, Master.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Cody stumbled into the room he shared with Rex. He had gone to the Medical Bay, but Helix had informed him that Obi-wan had left against his advice sometime before. There had been a tone of disapproval in Helix’s voice and Cody had to bite back the retort that he’d like to see Helix try to stop Obi-wan in his shoes. Sure enough, there was a figure in Rex’s bed that wasn’t Rex. Rex was still on the surface with Anakin. Cody stripped off his armor and his upper blacks before he slid into Rex’s bed with Obi-wan. The bed was barely big enough for the two of them.

        “Why can’t we just use your karking room? We can at least all fit comfortably there.” Cody felt Obi-wan tense up in his arms before the man turned to him. Cody decided to head him off before they got into the argument they had many times before. “I know. Jedi aren’t supposed to have attachments. But you know the men would cover for us. You know Anakin and Ahsoka would cover for us. So why are you resisting?” Obi-wan remained quiet for a time.

        “I don’t want to put anyone in that position.”

        “You aren’t putting them in that position. They would do it without you asking.” Cody made up his mind and pushed himself out of bed. He collected a clean set of blacks, his weapons, and his armor and stuck them inside a bag. Shoving Obi-wan’s tunic at him he left a note for Rex informing the other man where they were. When he turned back Obi-wan was dressed and glaring at him. Cody gripped his wrist and dragged him out of the room. They passed Fives and Echo in the hall, the two men smirking. Obi-wan puffed up slightly and Cody jabbed him in the side, making him deflate. When they reached Obi-wan’s room Cody shoved him in.

        “Cody…”

        “No Obi-wan. Helix said you cracked two ribs and need to be in an actual bed to recover instead of the cramped cots of the quarters Rex and I share.”

        “Bacta took care of those.”

        “And what about the force exhaustion General Skywalker told me about.” Obi-wan opened his mouth to answer then snapped it shut. He really didn’t have an answer to that. Damnit Anakin. Cody’s eyes softened, and he wrapped an arm around Obi-wan’s waist, guiding him to the large bed. Obi-wan sat down letting his exhaustion show for the first time since the war started. He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

        “I’m sorry Cody.” Cody knelt in front of him and looked up into Obi-wan’s eyes.

        “You’ll accept Helix’s request that you take a day or two of medical leave to fully heal your ribs and get over your exhaustion?”

        “Yes, I will.” Obi-wan seemed to curl up into himself. Suddenly he looked a lot smaller. Cody ran his hands over Obi-wan’s face and pressed a kiss to his forehead before he pulled out his com unit.

        “Helix?” He waited until Helix responded. “Put Rex and I on medical leave for a few days along with Obi-wan.” He clicked off his communicator and set it aside. When he had left the bridge to find Obi-wan Anakin and Rex had been almost done on the planet’s surface. As soon as the rest of the troops loaded up they would be taking off to a Republic planet to refuel and regroup before they were sent out. It would be enough time to rest all three of their Jedi before they had to go out into the field.

        “Did you use the sonic before you practically fell into Rex’s bunk.” At Obi-wan’s headshake, Cody pushed himself to his feet and pulled Obi-wan up. Guiding the Jedi into the bathroom he was surprised to find the comfortably sized room had a water shower. One of the perks of being a general he supposed. He turned the water on to a comfortable temperature and undressed Obi-wan, then himself. Stepping under the warm spray he tugged Obi-wan in after him. Shifting so that the water fell on both of them, Cody ran his hands over Obi-wan’s skin.

        “Ner Jetii… Ner kar'taylir darasuum.” Obi-wan melted into Cody’s grip and let Cody wash him. Cody quickly scrubbed himself then turned off the water and wrapped Obi-wan in one of the soft towels. Drying himself he led Obi-wan into the bedroom. Rex was there, setting his go bag beside Cody’s. Rex spotted them and stepped up, leaning in to press a light kiss to Obi-wan’s lips. Before pressing his forehead to Cody’s in greeting.

        “We’re on medical leave?”

        “I wasn’t about to leave Obi-wan on his own.” Rex took over caring for Obi-wan, getting him into a soft pair of sleep pants and into bed. Cody slid in next to Obi-wan not bothering to pull on any clothes and Rex stripped and slid in on Obi-wan’s other side. Obi-wan was asleep almost instantly and Rex propped himself up on one arm to watch him.

        “How bad does Anakin say he is?”

        “Bad. Apparently, he’s been running on fumes for a few weeks now. The broken ribs were all Helix needed to get him off the rotation for a few days.”

        “And what’s our excuse?” Cody looked from Obi-wan to Rex with a small smile.

        “Keeping a stubborn Jedi in line with the good medic’s orders.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Rex blinked at the green figure on his bed. Cody, behind him, ran into his shoulder. They both were sleeping in their assigned quarters because there was another Jedi, General Yoda, on board the ship. Rex blinked again as the small green figure tutted at him.

        “Change your routine you should not.”

        “Sir?” The figure moved fast and walloped Rex across the shins with his cane.

        “Hide from me you should not. Happiness Obi-Wan deserves. To him go you must.”

        “Sir?” it was Cody who spoke this time. Yoda looked up at him and whacked him across his shins. Cody winced.

        “You and Obi-wan I know about.” Both men watched as Yoda walked out of their quarters cackling. As one, the two men turned and left their quarters, grabbing their go bags. They made their way to Obi-wan’s quarters and set their stuff to the side. Obi-wan was at the table, studying a map, just like they had left them. He didn’t even look up as Rex moved to wrap an arm around his shoulders. Rex gently slipped Obi-wan’s glasses off his face and pulled Obi-wan to his feet.

        “Didn’t you two leave?”

        “We had a visitor who walloped us across the shins and told us to come to you.” Rex pressed a light kiss to Obi-wan’s neck where the tunic had slipped down slightly. “We decided we’d better obey.”

        “He is a General after all.” Cody stepped up and pulled Obi-wan into a kiss.

        “We wouldn’t want to be court-martialed because we didn’t obey an order from a General.” Rex undid the belts holding Obi-wan’s tunics on and shoved the material off his lover’s shoulders. He sucked a mark where the tunics would cover and grinned as Cody worked his hands into Obi-wan’s pants. There was a quiet intake of breath from Obi-wan which Rex figured meant that Cody’s hand was stroking Obi-wan’s dick. He continued to suck marks onto Obi-wan’s neck as his vod stroked the Jedi off.

        When Obi-wan had cum neatly into Cody’s hand Rex lifted him and carried him into the bedroom. Settling him on the bed he turned to Cody who was already shoving his blacks down. The two met in a violent kiss and Rex wrapped his hand around their dicks. It took only a few practiced moves for them to both be coming with moans and swears. Rex bit on Cody’s lip enough to make it bleed as the other man moaned. They both tumbled into the bed on either side of Obi-wan, wrapping arms around him.

 

* * *

 

 

        They had succeeded. Fives had discovered the chips and made it back to them, injured but alive, to tell them about it. Cody and Rex had been the first ones to be dechipped by the Jedi healer on board, followed by their entire units. The Jedi healer had sent Fives on to the Jedi temple to be healed and made her way to another ship, and then another, and another, until all units, every trooper, had been quietly dechipped. The Jedi order had shuffled its commanders around, making sure that their people were surrounded by dechipped clones at all times.

        Obi-wan and Anakin had been sent to the temple. The council had figured out about Padme and Anakin, and the twins that Padme was carrying. Cody had pulled some strings and gotten Wolffe and his unit assigned to guard the temple. Wolffe had complained about the easy duty until Rex had pulled him aside and told him that the person he loved most in the entire universe, even more than Cody, was in Wolffe’s hands. Wolffe had stopped complaining and when Palpatine had sent droids against the temple. Wolffe’s last communication had told Cody and Rex that Obi-wan had been injured and was in the halls but nothing else. When the Jedi had called all their people back, pulling some clone units into Coruscant as well, Cody and Rex’s units had been the first to volunteer. They collected Jedi from various ships, keeping them safe and guarded alongside Ahsoka and her fellow padawan Barriss who they had on board their ship when order 66 was activated.

        Now Cody followed Ahsoka and Barriss through the halls towards the healers halls. Rex had stayed with Wolffe to talk over temple defenses as Cody had followed the two padawans. They made it to the healers halls, the two padawans continuing on to find their masters, and Cody paused outside the doors. Pushing them open he spotted both Fives and Obi-wan right away. Obi-wan was helping to support Fives as the man walked the length of the hall. Cody stepped up to take Fives’ other side and Obi-wan guided them into a room.

        “It is good to see you, commander.” Obi-wan’s voice was quiet, almost relieved, as the two of them settled Fives on a bed.

        “It’s good to be back in Coruscant sir. I had to stop by as soon as I landed to see Fives of course.”

        “Of course. And padawans Ahsoka and Barriss?”

        “They and the rest of the Jedi we accompanied are heading to their rooms now sir.” Cody looked Obi-wan over. There were a few new scars from droid blasters and commando droid knives that he could see but Obi-wan looked no worse for wear. “Its good to see you doing well sir.”

        “Did Rex come with you?”

        “Yes, sir. The 501st and the 212th are here to help the 104th to shore up the temple defenses.”

        “Very good. Well, now that I am cleared to leave the halls I must go to the council and deal with some of the aftermath of this. Good to see you, commander. Fives try not to push yourself.” Obi-wan left and Cody turned to Fives.

        “Is he actually cleared to leave the halls?”

        “Unfortunately sir. I checked it myself. The healers kept him a few more days than strictly necessary because he was exhausted, but they can’t keep him anymore.”

        “How was he injured?” Cody sat in a chair to the side of Fives’ bed.

        “He took a blaster to the shoulder when a commando droid got into the halls. Killed the clanker before he let the healers tend to him. They think the droid was here for me.”

        “Well, then you must have done something right.” Cody knew a blaster to the shoulder wouldn’t keep Obi-wan down for a few days but he didn’t push Fives for more information. They two of them sat in comfortable silence until Rex came in to see Fives as well.

 

* * *

 

 

        Obi-wan was not surprised to find both Cody and Rex in his quarters when he returned to his rooms that night. While the men of the 212th and the 501st were spread throughout the temple in temporary tent barracks the council had elected to house their commanders in rooms close to their Jedi generals in case there was a need. Since Anakin had Ahsoka in his Padawan rooms that meant that both Rex and Cody were assigned to share the Padawan rooms attached to his rooms. Yoda had smirked at him and Obi-wan had wished, not for the first time, that the head of his lineage wasn’t so all kirffing knowing.

        It was Rex who moved first, pulling Obi-wan into a hug that turned into a deep kiss. When he pulled away he ran his hands under Obi-wan’s tunics looking for any new scars. Obi-wan pulled away and slowly worked his tunics off. Both Cody and Rex spotted the new scar just under his heart as well as the one on his shoulder.

        “Your heart…” Cody reached a hand out and ran it across the scar.

        “The knife nicked the sac around my heart. I killed it as it tried to kill me.” Obi-wan pulled Cody’s hand so it was resting on his heart, allowing to clone to feel his heartbeat. “As soon as it was dead the healers descended on me. I was told later that if I hadn’t been in the halls at the time I would have died. Wolffe and his men arrived soon after and the healers halls were flooded with clones and Jedi to keep it safe.” Rex moved to press himself against Obi-wan’s back, his arms coming around to rest his hands over Obi-wan’s and Cody’s.

        “We’re just happy you made it out alright.” Cody smiled slightly. “How is Padme?”

        “Shaken. The droids went after her as well, but she was with Anakin and the council. They took care of the droids before she needed to protect herself.” Obi-wan felt Rex start to tug him backward and let the other man guide him into his bedroom. Cody was tugged along as well. When Rex let him go Obi-wan fell back onto the bed, letting go of Cody’s hand in the process. When he looked at the two clones, one buzzed blonde the other slightly longer black, he saw the two of them kissing, working their armor off. The armor was discarded in two distinct piles, looking messy but Obi-wan knew that if they needed it they could get it on in no time.

        “Commander, Captain.” Cody and Rex looked towards him and he smirked slightly. Cocking his head he looked over the two men in their blacks. “Well, aren’t you going to join me.” Rex was instantly crawling onto the bed.

        “Thought you’d never ask General.” Rex pulled Obi-wan into a kiss as Cody took his time stripping out of his blacks. Rex was whispering dirty things in Mando’a against Obi-wan’s neck as he kissed every spot that made their general go crazy. Cody slid into the bed and gently nudged his brother aside. Rex shifted and let Cody press against Obi-wan, gently rutting against the other man. He worked his way down Obi-wan’s neck with small nips until he reached a bite mark scar. The official story, told when Anakin had once asked, was that the bite was from a creature Obi-wan had encountered on a solo mission. In reality, it was from Cody’s teeth from the first time they had gotten together. He sucked hard, leaving a bruised mark on the scar then pulled away to let Rex tug Obi-wan onto his lap.

        “How do you want us cyare?” Rex let his hands work their way down the back of Obi-wan’s pants, massaging his ass and teasing Obi-wan’s hole. Obi-wan arched into the touch, his face and torso flushed.

        “Both.” Rex looked over Obi-wan’s shoulder at Cody who nodded. Working together they got Obi-wan out of his pants and settled once again in Rex’s lap. Handing Rex the lube, Cody slicked up his fingers in to help prepare Obi-wan. He settled on his knees on the floor beside the bed and gripped Obi-wan’s hip with his clean hand. Lean in he began to tongue at Obi-wan’s hole knowing it turned the other man into a mess. Rex’s finger slid into Obi-wan and Cody pressed his tongue inside as well.

        Obi-wan was swearing in every language he knew as the two worked at him. When he was loose and slick Rex pressed into him and Cody moved away. Another set of fingers, Cody’s hand slowly began to work themselves inside alongside Rex’s dick. When Cody felt Obi-wan was open enough he pulled his fingers out, Obi-wan whined, and slowly worked himself inside alongside Rex. Rex was pressing open-mouthed kisses to Obi-wan’s neck as Cody bottomed out. Wrapping the hand that wasn’t gripping Obi-wan’s hip around the man sandwiched between them, Cody rested it on Rex’ thigh. Together the two of them began to fuck into Obi-wan, Rex pushing in as Cody pulled out and vice-versa. Obi-wan was a mess between the two of them, unable to really do anything but hold on to Rex’s shoulders and moan.

        When Obi-wan clamped tightly on them, keening as he came, both men swore. Rex shoved deep and came. He could feel Cody cumming as well and leaned in to kiss the other man. Slowly, carefully, they worked their way out of Obi-wan. Their lover was unable to form words as Cody held him close and Rex went for some warm, damp cloths to clean them up with. When he came back Cody took one and gently cleaned Obi-wan’s abused hole. Rex cleaned up the front of Obi-wan and tugged the heavy blankets up over the other two. Cody continued to hold Obi-wan as Rex organized their armor and blacks on a convenient ledge that ran around the room. When he was finished he came back and slipped into the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

        Obi-wan tried not to glare at the council as Mace suggested that they stick the commanders of the 212th and 501st in Obi-wan’s Padawan rooms again. It had worked out the last few times Mace was saying. The two men in question were standing at relaxed attention in front of the council having just turned Sheev Palpatine over to them for containment as a Sith Lord. Obi-wan was glowering as he realized that council was waiting for him to say something.

        “I don’t see why I am being consulted since you’re going to do it anyway.”

        “We know there anyway would they be.” Obi-wan glared at Master Yoda as the other man smirked. Since the discovery of Anakin and Padme, as well as several other Jedi in serious relationships either with other Jedi, clones, or just civilians, the rules on attachment had been reworked. It wasn’t openly spoken of but Jedi were allowed to hold attachments and act on them instead of trying to meditate them away. Obi-wan sighed slightly. His relationship with Cody and Rex had gone from being the worst kept secret among his men to being the worst kept secret among the Jedi.

        “Fine.” Obi-wan pushed himself up from his chair and exited the council room. He felt Cody and Rex follow him, Cody stepping up to brush the back of his hand against Obi-wan’s in a soothing gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning there is slight dub con because Obi-wan has been slipped an aphrodisiac. They talked about it beforehand though so Cody and Rex know his wishes.

       Obi-wan was half listening to the council. Cody and Rex were due back on Coruscant after almost a month away. Obi-wan himself had been back from his peacekeeping mission only three days ago. It had been two weeks of slogging through mud with a species that was adapted for the conditions. There were showers in their ambassadorial wing but Obi-wan hadn’t been able to shake the feeling of the mud until he had a long soak in the bathhouse within the temple. Obi-wan was planning a long hot shower with his two lovers and then a romp between the sheets.

       “So then Obi-wan, Cody, and Rex will take that mission.” Obi-wan tuned back in confused. The mission they were talking about had already been assigned to a Jedi/Clone pair.

       “I’m sorry I thought…”

       “He was injured. Nothing serious just enough that we need to find a replacement.” Mace looked almost bored. “You’ll be leaving as soon as the quartermaster has prepared supplies for the three of you. You’ll meet Cody and Rex aboard Anakin’s ship.” Obi-wan dropped his head into his hands. This mission was to track down some slavers who were selling force sensitives, those who weren’t powerful enough to be Jedi, as pleasure slaves.

       “You do not know what you just released on the world giving Rex free reign to do what he wants with me.” The council chuckled and the meeting finished. Obi-wan stayed slumped over in his seat until the council chamber had emptied before he pushed himself to his feet and made his way to the quartermaster. He didn’t even look in the bag as he boarded a shuttle to be transported to Anakin’s ship.

 

* * *

 

 

       Obi-wan balked at the contents of the bag. It was very obvious what outfits were for him and what outfits were for Cody and Rex. His outfits very various shades jewel toned skimpy and see through cloth while the other two had normal, if rich, clothes. Also included was a series of anal plugs, jewelry, and a depilatory cream. His fingers were tracing over the skimpy outfits when Cody and Rex entered the rooms. Rex immediately came to him, pulling him in for a kiss and running his hands over his tunic playfully. When Rex pulled away Cody was there for a kiss as well.

       “This is not how we wanted to see you again.”

       “I for one wanted to see him stretched out on his bed with the red sheets naked and ready for us.” Rex winked at Obi-wan as he began to remove his armor. Obi-wan blushed slightly and dropped his head to hide it.

       “How are we going to do this?” Cody’s voice was soft and it encouraged Obi-wan to look up again.

       “If I’m not comfortable with something I just switch which of you I’m clinging on to like I don’t have a brain.”

       “Do we know if these slavers use drugs on their slaves?” Rex came back over, finished with taking off his armor. His fingers brushed through Obi-wan’s hair as Obi-wan nodded.

       “They do. Nothing addicting from the reports, just an aphrodisiac that makes the person who ingests it go out of their mind with lust.”

       “And if they dose you?”

       “Then take me back to our transport and deal with it.” Obi-wan shuffled through the bag again and found the small bag with makeup and jewelry. There was an imitation force inhibitor collar at the bottom of the bag. He picked it up and snapped it into place, feeling the comforting weight of the metal against his skin. There were several jewel-toned cloaks at the bottom of the bag as well and he pulled them out to add to the pile of his clothing.

 

* * *

 

 

       Obi-wan settled into one of the luxurious couches that surrounded the main cabin of their transport. He had gotten ready in his cabin, putting on the small gold chain necklaces, sliding the earrings into his newly pierced ears, and pulling on the tiny shorts and accompanying shear skirt like thing. He had applied the eyeliner to make his eyes pop and the plumping stain to his lips that made him look like he had just sucked a dick. Rex had complained that they couldn’t achieve that look by actually having Obi-wan suck their dicks but Cody had reminded him that this was a mission. Obi-wan had been pleasantly surprised to learn that Cody had a strict business and pleasure separate policy. Obi-wan heard a wolf whistle and looked up to see Rex coming down from the bridge.

       “Damn love, you look wonderful.” Rex settled next to Obi-wan and wrapped an arm around his waist. He pulled Obi-wan in close to nibble on the upper part of his ear. Obi-wan flushed and Rex chuckled. “Get used to it love.” He skimmed his hand over Obi-wan’s chest before pulling Obi-wan in close and just holding him. When they touched down Cody came down from the bridge. Obi-wan pulled away from Rex, who fondled his ass, and pulled on the cloak in such a way that it hinted at just how few clothes he had on under it.

       “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Cody was trying not to stare at Obi-wan’s ass as the slaver talked to him. Obi-wan was entertaining Rex with kisses while Rex talked with some of the other slavers. He was acting like a well-trained pleasure slave, focused on his master.

       “That’s a nice boy you’ve got there. A little too scarred for my taste.”

       “He was a fighter before my lover and I got a hold of him. We’ve retrained him since then. He was sent to the auction block because it became to dangerous to fight anymore. That scar on his chest,” Cody nodded in the general direction of Obi-wan, “Nearly killed him and the recovery time was too much for his previous master to want to hold on to him for. Rex and I found him and brought him in as our pleasure slave.”

       “He’s strong enough in the force to need a collar.”

       “It’s probably what allowed him to live so long in the fighting rings. The most he can do is lift a few pebbles but Rex and I thought better safe than sorry.”

       “Ever thought of breeding him with another force sensitive and selling the offspring to the rings? I have just the girl for him.”

       “We thought about it, but he told us he only likes men. No sexual arousal at females at all. Maybe if Rex and I get tired of him we’ll give him an aphrodisiac and do it but not until then.” Cody sipped at his drink as Rex caressed Obi-wan’s back gently. “I don’t see us getting tired of him anytime soon.” The slaver watched as Rex pressed a light kiss to the corner of Obi-wan’s lips.

       “You really seem to care for him.” Cody shrugged.

       “What can I say. He’s good at what he does and we like to spoil him a bit. If you’ll excuse me.” The slaver nodded and Cody picked up his drink, going over to sit by Rex. Rex picked up Obi-wan and deposited him in Cody’s lap. Cody pulled Obi-wan into a languid kiss, pulling away after a while with a small smile. Rex’s hand had crept around to rest along Cody’s shoulders and Cody was thankful for his vod’s touch. Rex finished his conversation and put down his drink.

       “Time to turn in for the night?” Cody nodded and gently dislodged Obi-wan. The doorman handed them their jackets and Obi-wan’s cloak as they left. Crossing the expanse of the clearing they entered their transport and the doors locked behind them. Cody could feel Obi-wan relaxing.

       “I need a sonic.”

       “This thing just has water showers. They hooked us into a water line when we landed.” Rex took Obi-wan’s cloak and hung it in its place then shrugged off his own jacket.

       “Then a water shower it is. I feel like everybody in there stripped me naked with their eyes.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Cody had Obi-wan snuggled up to him while talking to one of the slavers when he noticed it. Obi-wan felt hot. His pupils were dilated. Cody cut off his conversation and lifted Obi-wan’s head to look him over closely before he picked up the water that he had been holding up to Obi-wan’s lips during lulls in the conversation. He smelled the potent aphrodisiac they used here and put the water down.

       “We’re done here.” Getting up he helped Obi-wan to stand on wobbly legs and held him close to him, pressing a kiss to Obi-wan’s head. “I see no sense in doing business if you drug my boy.”

       “Come on just a little show. You and Rex go on and on about how good he is I just wanted to see a little sample.” Cody growled and would have hit the man if he wasn’t supporting Obi-wan and Rex hadn’t got there first. Rex’s punch was textbook, a solid hit on the man’s face that broke his nose.

       “We do not share.” The words were practically growled out of Rex. Obi-wan whimpered slightly, a noise that Cody recognized as lust, and Cody soothed a hand down his back. Cody could see the man in charge of the slaving ring watching with distaste in his eyes. Rex was pulling back to punch the man again when Cody caught his hand.

       “Enough. Let’s take Ben to our transport.” Rex spat on the ground in front of the man and turned, walking away. Cody followed with the wobbly Obi-wan. When they reached their transport, Cody locked it behind them and brought Obi-wan to the main bedroom. The man was sweating heavily and he was so hard in his shorts. Cody pulled out a pair of bandage scissors and cut the shorts off of him. Obi-wan let out a moan as the cool air hit his erection.

       “Rex.” Rex stepped up behind Cody and watched as Obi-wan writhed on the bed, his hand coming down to jerk himself off.

       “He said if he got dosed to bring him back to our transport and deal with it.” Rex pulled away from Cody and settled on the bed. “I plan to deal with it.” In one move he leaned in and took Obi-wan to the root. Obi-wan swore and Cody leaned in to hold Obi-wan down with one hand to the chest. With his other hand, he opened up his pants.

       “How long did research saw this stuff lasted?” Rex pulled off Obi-wan with a small smile.

       “He’ll be hard for a couple hours then pass out from exhaustion.”

       “So one at a time them huh?” Rex nodded and took Obi-wan back down to the root. Obi-wan moaned and tried to buck his hips but Rex kept him firmly pressed down. Cody stripped and shifted Obi-wan so that he could get behind him. Rex kept up his bobbing and Cody leaned in to press kisses to Obi-wan’s neck. When he reached his bite mark he bit down hard. Obi-wan came with a moan and Rex swallowed it all. Pullin back, Rex looked up at Cody.

       “One down.”

       “Far too many more to come.” Obi-wan let out a hitched breath that sounded more like a sob and Cody pressed a kiss to his temple. “Did you prepare him before we left.”

       “What do you think I am a heathen? Of course, I prepared him.” Cody chuckled at Rex’s outrage and shifted Obi-wan to sit on his dick. Slowly he pressed into Obi-wan, watching as Rex stripped. Rex crawled onto the bed and kissed Obi-wan ad Cody used his strength to bounce Obi-wan on his dick. He kept the pace slow despite Obi-wan begging him to go faster, to give him more. The goal was to hold on as long as possible to get the damn drug out of Obi-wan’s system. Finally, after bringing Obi-wan to the edge multiple times and carefully pulling him back Cody bucked up and hit his prostate squarely. Obi-wan came with a wail and Cody slipped out to let Rex take over.

 

* * *

 

 

       Obi-wan blinked slightly. He was groggy. His ass was sore. He felt completely used. There was only one warm body in bed with him and the quiet snores told him it was Rex. He heard the door open and heard Cody’s footsteps make their way towards the bed. He heard something get put down and felt Cody’s hand on his shoulder.

       “I have breakfast for you if you’re interested.” Obi-wan turned over and was greeted by the sight of Cody shirtless, a pair of loose sleep pants around his hips. He was smiling and Obi-wan pressed himself up slightly, dislodging a sleeping Rex. Cody helped him get propped up on pillows before he settled the tray on his lap.

       “What happened?” Obi-wan dug into the food, Cody had made his favorites, as Cody settled on the bed.

       “You were given the aphrodisiac. As soon as I noticed I got you out of there. Rex and I took care of you.”

       “I also punched out the guy who slipped you it. Is there more of that?” Rex blinked owlishly at them from his place on the bed.

       “In the kitchen. The boss came and said he wanted to meet with me.” Rex got up and made his way to the kitchen.

       “I’m staying with Obi-wan.”

       “I anticipated it. I’m meeting him in an hour.” Rex came back in with food for himself and settled next to Obi-wan.

       “Then you’d better got get ready.” Cody laughed and made his way to the bedroom’s bathroom. The door closed behind him and they heard the shower turn on. Rex dug into his food as he settled against Obi-wan.

       “Thank you.”

       “No problem sir.” There was some humor in Obi-wan’s title. “Can’t have the general going around shoving his ass against everyone’s dick.” Obi-wan winced.

       “Please tell me I wasn’t.”

       “Nah you only wanted two dicks. Cody and I were happy to oblige.” Obi-wan laughed slightly and Rex pushed him with his shoulder. When Obi-wan finished his food he set aside his tray and rested his head in Rex’s lap. Rex stroked his hair with a small smile. When Cody came out of the bathroom he coaxed Obi-wan into the shower with him. Rex heard Cody leave as he and Obi-wan stood under the hot spray, washing away the traces of last night.

 

* * *

 

 

       Cody settled his weapon against his shoulder and nodded to Rex. Behind him, members of the 212th and 501st readied their weapons. They had discovered where the slavers were holding their stock, the force sensitives that they had come looking for. Obi-wan and Anakin were taking the slavers in the bar that the three of them had spent many nights in. Rex counted down using hand signals and they breached, taking out the slavers who were there guarding their charges. Once all the slavers were down Cody moved towards the cells. The occupants shrunk back.

       “We’re not here to hurt you. We’re from the republic army. Another team is taking out the rest of the slavers.” They flinched away and Rex, behind Cody, swore. Cody recognized one of the woman in the cell and lowered his weapon. Reaching up he took off his helmet. There was recognition in the woman’s eyes and she stepped forward.

       “You’re Ben’s…”

       “Technically I’m his since he is a Jedi and General and I’m just a Commander.” The woman took another step forward, looking closely at Rex behind him. “That’s Rex. The rest of them are our troops.” The woman took another step forward and the rest of the people in her cell stepped forward as well.

       “I want to see Ben.”

       “Allow us to get you all above ground and you can.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Obi-wan blinked. Cody and Rex were behind him as they all made their way to his rooms but Mace was waiting for them outside Obi-wan’s door.

       “Mace.”

       “Obi-wan. Wonderful job on the mission.” Obi-wan squinted slightly. Mace seemed to be trying to contain some glee.

       “Thank you. Now can I get into my rooms to decompress and meditate?”

       “Well, these aren’t your rooms anymore see. We’ve had to do a bit of a shuffle.” Mace gripped Obi-wan’s arm and began to guide him away from his door. “We moved all your stuff while you were gone.” Obi-wan tried not to groan and let Mace pull him away. Mace led him up five floors and into the area reserved for the council members. They stopped outside a door and Mace waved them in. The door closed behind the three of them and Obi-wan looked around. There was a designated study, with all his maps hung carefully around the walls, off to one side. The kitchen was set on the opposite side of the room from the study. In this room was his meditation set up as well as table, chairs, and other objects that had been in his main room of his old rooms. There was a closed door on the other side.

It was Cody who walked over and opened the door to the bedroom. He disappeared into it and Rex propelled Obi-wan forward. In the bedroom, to one side, was a large, tiled bathroom, with a large, sunken bathtub like in the communal bathhouse. Showerheads were along the far wall and there were towels stacked in a nook. Obi-wan turned and found the extra armor and weapons Cody and Rex kept in his room stacked neatly on shelves along one wall. Other personal belongings of the three were scattered around the room.

       “I’m going to kill them.” Cody let out a small laugh at Obi-wan’s words. Rex chuckled as well as he wrapped his arms around Obi-wan’s waist.

       “Love we are the worst kept secret in the temple. Even the younglings know Cody and I don’t actually sleep in the Padawan rooms.” Rex pressed a kiss to Obi-wan’s temple and eyed the large bathtub speculatively. Their Jedi needed a long, hot soak for certain. Rex also privately thought their Jedi needed a dick up his ass but Rex wasn’t about to suggest it. Obi-wan hated surprises and was a stickler for the old rules despite the new rules on attachment. He at least liked the appearance of not having an attachment to Rex and Cody. He was right pissed if Rex were to judge.

       “Let’s just get rid of those feelings of disgusting people undressing you with their eyes.” Cody took Obi-wan’s hand and Rex let go. Obi-wan relaxed slightly as Cody led him to the bathroom and began undressing him. Rex followed and began to fill up the bathtub. Cody was nudging Obi-wan under a warm shower before he stripped himself of his blacks. He joined Obi-wan under the shower and began to gently scrub him. Rex stripped off his blacks as well and joined them. He pulled Obi-wan in for a soft kiss as Cody finished scrubbing the other man.

       “Go soak cyare.” Rex pushed Obi-wan towards the tub then turned back to Cody, picking up another sponge and soaping it. He began teasing strokes along Cody’s body.

       “Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish Rex’ika.” Rex’s lips curled up slightly at the term of endearment. It was only something they indulged in when alone.

       “What makes you so certain I don’t intend to finish it Cod’ika.” Cody leaned in for a kiss before he began to wash Rex quickly. Rex stopped his teasing strokes and washed Cody properly. The both finished, turning off the water, and joined Obi-wan in the bath. Obi-wan rested against Cody while Rex settled across from them. He could see the stress and tension leeching out of their Jedi as Cody gently pulled him more and more into his lap. When Obi-wan was half dozing and hard from the teasing touches Cody was giving him, Rex moved in. He pressed into Obi-wan’s personal space and kissed him. Obi-wan’s hands came up to rest on Rex’s neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

       “Come on Obi’ika. Let’s go do this on a bed.” Cody’s voice was a purr in Obi-wan’s ear and he watched as Obi-wan shuddered. Rex got out of the tub and tugged Obi-wan up and gently out. He grabbed one of the towels and playfully dried Obi-wan off, running the towel over Obi-wan’s dick and, when he had discarded the towel, his fingers over Obi-wan’s hole.

       “If you don’t intend to do something with that hand I suggest you move it.” Obi-wan’s voice was a growl and Rex grinned when he saw Obi-wan’s pupils blown wide with lust.

       “Well then get your pert ass over to that bed. It looks divine.” Obi-wan hurried over to the bed and watched as Cody and Rex kissed each other in the doorway of the bathroom. Cody was kneading Rex’s ass. The two clones were so alike yet so different, built similarly but with different training that had bulked them out in different places. And their dicks, Cody was longer but Rex was thicker. Obi-wan looked them over again and decided exactly what he wanted. He stroked himself slightly, letting out a moan, and Rex and Cody broke apart. Rex stalked over and batted Obi-wan’s hand aside.

       “None of that.” Rex began stroking him and Obi-wan let his head fall back. He felt another set of fingers, slick with lube, probe his hole. Cody slid one finger in as Rex pulled Obi-wan in for a kiss. When he was ready, Rex made to slip inside him.

       “No.” Cody and Rex froze. Obi-wan collected himself slightly and leaned in to press a kiss to Rex’s temple. “I want Cody in my ass and Rex in my mouth.”

       Rex choked slightly and pulled away, gripping himself at the base of his dick to keep from exploding there and then. Cody smirked at him as he slowly slid into their lover. Once Cody was in Rex slowly pushed himself through Obi-wan’s open lips. Obi-wan opened wider, gripping at Rex’s ass and pulling him in more. Rex felt the head of his dick slip into Obi-wan’s throat as the man relaxed. He moaned and tried not to jerk his hips forward.

       “Want to fuck your mouth. Kirff Obi’ika.” Obi-wan made a noise of encouragement and loosened his grip so that Rex could move. Rex made eye contact with Cody, who was slowly thrusting into Obi-wan’s ass and they both sped up. Obi-wan was moaning around Rex’s dick as he deepthroated the other man. When Cody shifted to hit Obi-wan’s prostate Obi-wan let out a keen and tightened his grip on Rex’s ass again. Rex pushing into Obi-wan’s mouth one more time, pressing deep, as he came. Pulling away he watched as Obi-wan swallowed. Cody began to thrust into Obi-wan harder, directing his thrusts to hit Obi-wan’s prostate every time. Rex pulled Obi-wan up to kiss him hard and snuck a hand between them to stroke Obi-wan’s dick. Obi-wan exploded with a scream and Cody swore, pressing deep into their lover as he came.

 

* * *

 

 

       Obi-wan shifted slightly in his council seat as Rex and Cody gave a brief report on their mission. He couldn’t find a way to sit comfortably. Rex had fucked him against the shower wall that morning and he could still feel it. He tried to ignore the way Rex was smirking and Cody was having trouble keeping a straight face. It wasn’t until Mace stopped the report to bring Obi-wan a pillow that made Cody smirk as well. Obi-wan shot his two lovers a glare and settled onto the pillow.

       “Commander, Captain. Continue.” Mace returned to his seat and Cody and Rex continued on with their report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

         Obi-wan sighed as he got the message from Anakin on his com unit. Kix and Helix had escorted Padme from the senate after she had gone into labor prematurely. Anakin had been about to set foot on a transport that would take him to his long term diplomatic mission, a project he had been working on since the war ended, but he had instead been rushed to the temple by members of the 501st. The council had assigned Obi-wan, already in the area on his way back from another diplomatic mission, to take over for Anakin. Obi-wan felt the ship change course as he read the rest of Anakin’s message. He had kept himself abreast of Anakin’s mission because he had felt something like this would happen but he really hoped that he wouldn’t have to step in.

         You’ve heard.” Obi-wan looked up as Rex entered their cabin.

         “Anakin commed me. You know I can’t take you down to the surface right?”

         “Cody and I already talked about it. He’ll go as your aide and I’ll stay up here and keep an ear out for updates from the temple about Padme for you.” The people of this particular planet reserved blonde hair for their leaders only, a way of distinguishing them from the others, and Obi-wan wasn’t about to make Rex dye his hair. Cody would do well on the surface with him. Rex didn’t sound put out, if anything he seemed elated.

         “I always wonder where your true loyalties lie Rex.” Rex grinned and pressed a kiss to Obi-wan’s temple being careful not to dislodge the glasses that rested on Obi-wan’s nose.

         “To the twins of course. We’ll reach the planet in an hour’s time. I’ll make sure Cody is properly kitted out.” Rex left Obi-wan to review the notes Anakin had sent him.

 

* * *

 

 

         Obi-wan had been presented with two plush toys upon landing by the rulers of the planet ‘for the twins’. Cody had tucked the toys into a satchel he was carrying as the rulers walked ahead with Obi-wan asking for the news from Coruscant and if Obi-wan had heard anything from Anakin about the twins yet. Cody fell into step with Obi-wan as they entered the council rooms used for the diplomatic talks and shook his head at Obi-wan’s questioning gaze. Rex hadn’t heard anything yet. As Cody took his place behind Obi-wan’s chair his comm unit beeped. Checking it he saw a message from Helix that they had to proceed with a C-section on Padme and there wouldn’t be news for a while. Cody passed the news on to Obi-wan then stepped back, keeping himself within peripheral vision of Obi-wan.

         It turned out that Anakin had gotten a lot farther on the negotiations than had been previously thought so the mission was quick. They were back on board their transport within a couple of hours. Obi-wan slumped as he entered his cabin, followed by Rex and Cody.

         “I am assuming no news is good news?”

         “I would think so General.” Cody tried not to react as Rex’s hand came around to caress his ass. Rex had been very vocal about how good he looked in the aide uniform before they left. There had been some very explicit parts of the conversation that had made Obi-wan blush. Cody felt Rex’s hand slide beneath his jacket and down the back of his pants. Cody ignored him and looked at Obi-wan to find him looking hungrily at him.

         “I believe Rex promised you something before we left.” Cody looked up at Obi-wan who was looking him over.

         “I have no clue what you mean sir.” Cody kicked back slightly but Rex blocked him. Rex’s hand rubbed at his ass before it made its way out of his pants. His wrist was tugged up behind his back and he was put in a submission hold. Rex’s hand was warm and Cody knew he could easily break free if he wanted to but he didn’t really want to. He was curious to see where this would lead.

         “Come now Commander you know exactly what I meant.” Rex’s voice was harsh in his ear and Cody felt himself being manhandled to press across Obi-wan’s desk. Rex pulled his hands away and Cody tried to move, only to find himself held down by the Force. His pants were yanked down to his ankles and Rex kicked his legs apart to steady him and give them better access. Slick fingers, with a soldier’s callouses, slid into him. Rex prepared him thoroughly but quickly and pulled away. There was a shifting of fabric and Obi-wan pressed in as deep as he could go. Cody tightened around him with a moan. Obi-wan swore and began to thrust into him. Cody could see Rex in front of him leisurely stroking himself and watching the show.

         “You should see yourself Commander. You want this so much you’re soiling that dress uniform you’re so proud of.” Cody was about to respond when Obi-wan hit his prostate. All that came out of his mouth was a whine for more and Rex smirked. Obi-wan angled his thrusts and hit Cody’s prostate dead on with every powerful press of his hips. Cody was reduced to moans and pleas. Obi-wan took pity on his and wrapped a hand around his dick. Cody exploded and felt Obi-wan follow after him. Cum hit his face and he knew Rex had cum as well.

         He felt Rex gently grip him and lift him as the Force retreated and he heard Obi-wan’s steps enter the fresher. Rex gently freed him from the uniform, unfortunately soiled, and laid him on the bed. Soft clothes cleaned his face and he felt another clothe cleaning his ass. Obi-wan settled beside him and pressed a kiss to his lips, a hand trailing over Cody’s face.

         “Thank you for indulging me.” Rex settled into the bed on Cody’s other side and pulled Cody in for a kiss as well.

         “He’ll do it any time won’t he?” Cody nodded before he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

         Obi-wan was not surprised to see members of Rex’s Torrent Company and Cody’s Ghost Company outside the healers halls when they arrived. Jesse smirked at them, he could always tell when they had sex, and Fives nodded to Obi-wan. Both men saluted Rex and Cody as Obi-wan pressed onward into the halls. As he entered the room where Padme was recovering her found an exhausted Anakin gently bouncing a baby who was crying. In a crib on the other side of the room another baby was fussing. Obi-wan crossed to the crib and expertly picked up the fussing infant. She quieted in his arms and he smiled as she looked at him with eyes so much like Padme’s and yawned before falling asleep.

         Obi-wan carried baby Leia over to where Anakin had finally managed to calm a fussy Luke. Cody and Rex were waiting just inside the doors to the room watching them. Padme stirred on her bed and Anakin reached out a hand and the force to sooth her back to sleep.

         “It’s good to see they’re doing well Anakin.”

         “Were you worried Master?”

         “Hardly. I know the temple healers are good at their jobs.” Obi-wan looked down at the little girl in his arms. “I know it was difficult for her though. Kix and Helix kept us updated.”

         “It was hard on her. The healers and I have been keeping her asleep as much as possible, so she’ll recover quicker. They’ve been fussy however.” Obi-wan made a humming noise as he settled gracefully onto the floor with Leia in his arms. Anakin joined him and they both settled into meditation as the twins slept. Cody and Rex stepped forward and stood over their Jedi to protect them as they had in the field. If Rex cooed at Leia when she opened her eyes and looked at them Cody didn’t mention it and if he moved so Luke could grip his finger Rex didn’t mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
